


Catch a Clue

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sentient Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atlantis watches over her men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Clue

She doesn't know how they don't see it, they are both intelligent, they should have caught a clue by now. It's so obvious that her human and the Scientist who thinks he's the reason that she runs smoothly care about each other deeper than friendship. She thinks it might be time for another accidental lockdown, only this time it will be when they're actually in the same room.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silvarbelle who wanted to hear about; _Outsider POV of how Rodney and John appear to be; are they obviously lovers? Just friends? Or is the line so blurred that it's impossible to tell?_


End file.
